Can you see through the Rain?
by theworldisfalling
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, an S ranked nin joins Konoha's ranks and becomes a jounin and gets a three man genin team! What are his motives though? What will his past reveal?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Hey! This is an entirely different fan-fiction. I hope that it is quite different from anything you've read before. I am extremely disappointed in my last fan-fic that I tried to create. I made the first 15 chapters before realizing it was quite horrible. I will probably delete the entirety of the series, excluding the prologue. So yeah! This one is completely different and is entirely different from the manga. Comment or else the Dark Mother (whoever that is) will destroy you utterly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that sucks! But, this plot is entirely mine and if anyone takes it without asking, I will eat their hearts out or send the many various gods of vengeance upon their heads.

Plot: Naruto was part of Konoha when the 4th was alive. After the 4th's death however, Naruto disappeared and became a missing nin. Later he is reinstated into Konoha and given a team of genin. Naruto is very, very strong. Past will be revealed in time! Probably later in the story, multiple women will be with Naruto.

Key:

Italicized: thoughts or flashbacks

"": sayings

Bold type: jutsus

Chapter 1: Escape from Prison and a Strange Deal

"Uzumaki Naruto! Come stand before your actions!" Tsunade announced to the tall golden haired boy. "You have cost us and our allies 9000 ninja! How do you plead?"

The pitch-black eyed 20 year old looked up to her. "What do you think I plea, you old she-witch? Either way, you'll still have me executed, won't you? Besides even if I hadn't killed your troops, I'm still an S ranked criminal in every Bingo Book."

Tsunade did her best not to kill the boy there and then. Even restrained by 42 chakra restraints and surrounded by several of her best Anbu, he still had the audacity to call her an old hag. "Fine boy! Then we'll skip the trials! You are to be executed in the town square at dawn tomorrow!" The 5th Hokage exited, fuming.

Naruto sighed as he was led away to his cell; the woman was definitely up to the job of being Hokage of Konoha. It had been awhile since he's actually been in Konoha and it had definitely changed since the time of the 4th, the time when his cousin was still alive. New buildings had been installed everywhere and although the attack from Orochimaru had hurt them, they had recovered quite well. Although, one thing was for certain, the quality of Konoha's ninja had gone _way_ down.

It had taken Naruto nearly 10,000 of Konoha's and their allies' finest ninja, he had realized that his former hometown's ninja were in horrible need of some better training. He sighed, he knew that they were weak, but he kept thinking that there would one more ninja that he would fight who would at least be able to stand up to his first couple of attacks. He kept thinking that if he killed one more weakling, it would arouse the anger of at least one great ninja who would fight him. In the end though, he was wrong and Konoha had lost 9,000 ninja. He sighed again, thinking to himself, _well, I guess I got to live __up to that damned oath I swore to my cousin. If only I hadn't promised I would make sure Konoha stayed strong._

Sakura watched in contempt as she led the prisoner who was deep in thought to his holding cell. He had killed so many of her friends; Kankuro, Asuma, Kurenai, and Neji, all butchered without a thought. She was going to enjoy watching him hang...

Naruto gave a pout as the obviously feminine Anbu member threw him with great force inside his cell before she shut the iron cell and turned to leave. "Hinata! Kiba! Keep an eye on this scum!" Naruto watched as the two Anbu came to guard his cell. He quickly read their chakra signs with his Uzumaki bloodline, realizing that although both Anbu were decent, they could easily be defeated. _Now, all I have to do is wait until nightfall, _he thought. He looked around his cell; unfortunately all he could find was a toilet and a bed. Having decided that the bed would be more comfortable to wait in for the time being, Naruto leapt onto the bed and quickly passed out.

Hinata Hyuuga watched as the fugitive slept on the bed. She had to admit that although he was an S ranked criminal, he was hot. If he hadn't been a cold-blooded killer that was wanted in 30 different countries for the murder of countless shinobi, she would've actually considered falling in love with him. She glanced at the clock; it was nearly 8:30. She turned to glance back at the hot hunk sleeping when she suddenly felt a large chakra presence. She turned to see the criminal wide awake, all 42 chakra restraints broken, and the iron bars holding him in broken. She immediately readied herself into her signature Jyuuken stance while she yelled to Kiba, who had already summoned Akamaru.

Naruto looked at the two Anbu readying themselves and he had to admit that they were a lot stronger than at first glance. Flexing his chakra reserves, he breathed a large sigh. It had taken a while to convince them that he was sleeping before he finally had begun to cut away at the chakra restraints and eventually destroy them. _Well, time to get down to business,_ he thought.

"Give yourself up, Uzumaki Naruto or face the consequences!" Kiba yelled to the yellow haired killer. Already knowing that he'd get no reply, he began to form his signature style with Akamaru.

Naruto watched in amusement as the masculine Anbu began to raise his small chakra levels. Naruto always thought it was fascinating to watch those who were weak rise up against those who were strong. Naruto sighed; he would've actually stuck around and messed with the two Anbu if he didn't have a pact to seal that night. He rose up his hands and pointed them at the two Anbu, saying only one word, "Bang."

Hinata watched as both she and Kiba were sent flying down the hallway by a blast of piercing chakra. She gave a yell of pain as she crashed into the wall and blood escaped her mouth. Her vision blurry, she looked to Kiba who was knocked out at the moment as she tried to get back up and fight. _How could he generate such power from an attack that didn't involve any recognizable hand signs? It shouldn't be possible! _She thought to herself, coughing more up more blood. She suddenly noticed the blond haired criminal standing over her. _I guess this is the end. He'll probably have his way with me and then kill me and Kiba._ She sighed and closed her eyes, ready to die.

"Here, there are enough herbs in this sack to allow you and your friend enough strength to drag yourselves to the hospital." The fugitive said, dropping the sack next to her. He turned on his back heel and began to walk away.

Hinata sat there for moment, speechless. "That's it? You're just going to go? You're not going to rape me?" she yelled.

Hinata looked in surprise as the man suddenly shunshined and was crouching in front of her. "Only if you want me to," the fugitive said; his voice sounding surprisingly seductive. Before she was able to reply he shunshined away from her again. "See you around, hentai Anbu," was all he said before he smashed a hole through the wall and ran off into the distance, leaving Hinata stunned.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he ran with inhuman speed towards the Hokage's tower. He had to admit it; the Anbu girl was quite the hotty. As he jumped into a nearby tree to avoid the two chuunin standing guard, he chuckled to himself again. _I wonder if she would've said yes, _he thought. _Ah, well, I'll get to know her better after my little talk with Tsunade about becoming a jounin for hire…_ he smiled as he melted into the shadows.

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she signed another form that allowed free trade between the rock and fire nation's secret villages. _I loathe this job so much sometimes. I really d wonder how Jiraiya was able to convince to come back here and become Hokage._ She smiled to herself as she thought about the perverted toad hermit. He was probably out spying on a bathhouse full of women, trying to find new information for his _Icha, Icha_ series. She gave a loud yawn as she looked at the clock. _Damn it's nearly midnight. I need some sake and rest._ She rose and put the rest of her papers away, ready to get Shizune and call it a night. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on the door. _Who could be here this late_, she thought angrily as she ordered, "Enter."

Naruto strode in, whistling. He inwardly chuckled as surprise crossed her face. "How?" she asked.

"Did you honestly think that you could hold me?" Naruto said as plopped himself on the couch next to her desk. He gave a look around the room. It was almost nostalgic to be back in this office, talking. Naruto's mind drifted off towards the time when he would come into the Hokage's office to mess with Minato's stuff.

_Naruto!!!_

_Hai Hokage-sama!_

"_Would you like to tell me why my chair exploded during my talk with the Fire Lord? Or why half of the chuunin this morning fell into pit full of bees?"_

_Naruto did his best stifle a laugh as he whispered, "That's not all I did…"_

_Suddenly, an explosion sounded off in the distance. Minato looked out the window to the streets flooded with Konoha's supply of water._

_A vein popped out on the 4th Hokage's head, as he turned back around to the young prankster. "Naruto!!!!" The Hokage's screams that day would later go down as the loudest screams in the history of Konoha._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Tsunade began to speak in a monotone voice. "Well, are you here to kill me then, Naruto? Are you here to threaten me for money or to turn this village into dust? What do you want?"

Naruto gave his foxiest grin, his eyes shining. "Luckily for Konoha, I don't want to destroy Konoha or take your life. All I want to do is be reinstated as a jounin of Konoha and given a team of genin and a place to sleep." A word began to form on Tsunade's lips, indicating a firm "no f-ing way", but Naruto then spoke again, this time much more dark. "If you say no though, who knows what will happen to this village…"

Tsunade pursed her lips after he said this. There was no doubt in her mind that he could easily wipe out her and all of Konoha, especially if he could break out of 42 heavy duty chakra restraints. She sighed; her arm was tied in this. Besides, she thought to herself, _I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him_. "Fine, it's done. You are hereby relieved of your missing-nin status and are to return to your former jounin status. You will be assigned a genin team tomorrow and henceforth lead them on missions of all sorts. Finally, you will also be given a room from the North District apartments." She paused, tossing him a set of keys before adding one last thing, "There is one condition though. You are to be accompanied by two Anbu members of my choice at all times."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Tsunade. Or should I say Hokage-sama?" Naruto said as her gave her a sarcastic bow before exiting the room to his apartment.

Tsunade flinched at the sarcastic bow and watched as Naruto exited the tower before standing up. She sighed as she went to call back Shizune to bring alert the public about Naruto as jounin. After that was done she'd have to assign a genin team to him. God, she hated her job.

Naruto whistled as he looked at the rundown apartment building. Tsunade had really picked the dumps out for him. He sighed; _well at least I've got a room. _He slowly opened the door and walked inside; knowing that he'd need some sleep for the night.

Well, there's the first of many, many chapters. Hopefully none of the others will be this long. I really hope it's a different story from other Naruto remakes. Also, I plan on creating some plot behind this, so the first couple of chapters won't exactly highlight any major fights, those will come later on. Also for those interested in Naruto's past, it will be highlighted in one of the later chapters. Thank you for reading. Please review!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!

P.S. S. I will not tolerate flamers who do not have anything constructive to say.


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH

YOSH! I am back with another chapter of Can You See through the Rain! Don't forget to write reviews or else I will make you suffer by using the word "recession" on you. This chapter is much, much shorter than the last one by the way because I've got a huge amount of homework from my professors/teachers. Most chapters should be slightly larger than this though, so don't worry! I should have another longer chapter in the next two weeks!

"" Quotes or people talking

_Italicized-_for thoughts and name-brands and dreams

**Bold-**for jutsu

Chapter 2- Memories & Rain(1)

_The rain that fell onto Naruto's head hid the tears that dripped down his cheek. He clutched his dying uncle in his arms and stroked his head. The words that formed on Naruto's lips could not be heard by the heavy patter of the water falling from the sky. The rain hid the painful, agonized screams of the young boy… _

Naruto woke in a sweat. _Another bad dream _he thought to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. He gave a groan as he felt his back cry out in pain. He ignored the pain and jumped off the bed; after all, he hadn't asked for a quality room and he sure as hell wasn't going to get a quality bed. He took a glance at the dump that was his room. _Should've asked Tsunade for a better room _he thought as he pulled on his orange fugitive jumpsuit. He gave a chuckle as a flood of memories about the previous night came into his mind. Tsunade was definitely getting hell from the villagers. As he put on his socks, he gave a glance out his window. _Perhaps Ayame-chan and that old man are still running Ichiraku Ramen. _Naruto gave a smile when he thought about Ayame. He could vividly remember the day he first met the girl.

"_Naruto, I would like to introduce to you the most delicious food you'll ever taste!" his uncle said as he handed Naruto a steaming hot bowl of ramen. Naruto looked uneasily at the ramen; he never even heard the word ramen before he came here. He looked at the noodles egg in the middle. The eight year old blond gave a frown. _

"_Uncle, this doesn't look good!" Naruto pouted and began to push the bowl away when he suddenly heard a girl's voice pipe up from behind him._

"_You better eat it! My grandpa worked really hard to make that ramen for you!" the young brown haired girl yelled. She puffed up her mouth to accentuate her anger. She looked at him, tapping her foot._

_Naruto stared at her. Is this her grandfather's shop? Naruto thought as he stared at the girl's uniform which had Ichiraku Ramen emblazoned on the front. Finally, feeling her strength of her glare he turned back to the table and gave a mumbled, "All right I'll eat it…"Giving one last look at the sunny side up egg sitting atop the noodles he said a quick "Itadakimasu" before diving his chopsticks into the ramen and stuffing his face. What he felt was pure bliss, a state of ecstasy, as the noodles slid down the back of his throat…_

Naruto's thoughts of Ayame and Ichiraku ramen were suddenly interrupted by a loud roar that echoed from his stomach from his thoughts about the pure bliss that was ramen. _Well, _Naruto thought while slipping on his shoes; _let's go see if they're still in business…_

Tsunade rubbed her temples as another angry citizen left her room. Again, for 1,000th time that day, she had to deal with more ranting about the former wanted S class nin, Uzumaki Naruto. Even worse was the fact that all of her free jounin had refused to stand watch on the former fugitive and that she had been unable to find any parents who were willing to allow the man to train their children. _Next time Jiraiya comes into town; I'm going to kill him for convincing me to come here._ A knock on the day suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," Tsunade said as she regained her composure as a Hokage. She watched as the two female Anbu entered the room. "What do you want you two? Sakura, you should be dealing with you ANBU team. You know I'm busy. And Hinata… You should still be in the hospital."

The two ANBU twitched slightly from the Hokage's harsh words. Sakura, finally after a long silence spoke. "Actually, we have a request Hokage-sama. We would like to be the watchers of the criminal Uzumaki Naruto."

Well, wasn't that an extremely unproductive and boring chapter. I'm sorry about this, the next chapter should be ten times better than this one. Really sorry! Review and keep and eye out, another longer, better chapter should be out in no time!

P.S. My first enemy will be Chrono from Chrono Crusade! He will make an appearance in the 4th or 5th chapter!

P.S.S. I'm also designing an evil Naruto for a new fan fiction too. It will go into depth as Naruto being a serial killer.


End file.
